He's Gone (A Leo Valdez Love Story)
by fangirlxoxox
Summary: When Leo goes on a quest to defeat Gaia, he assures Beau, his girlfriend back at camp, that he will be fine and will come back safe. But when he comes back with Calypso, the beautiful girl that he rescued off of an island, he has to choose between her and Beau. And for some reason, Beau isn't sure if he's going to choose her... (A/N: WORK IN PROGRESS, UPDATED EVERY SUNDAY/ MONDAY)
1. 1- He's Not Here

**A/N: Right, if anyone does read this, I have to say some stuff. (Vague, I know, but I'll explain:)**

 **Me- Let's pretend that the fight after the war has happened, we've defeated Gaia, BUT Leo hasn't shown up yet. Let's also pretend Camp Half-Blood is in the best state ever. If we didn't pretend these things, then I'd have some major setbacks.**

 **Leo- How come I've not shown up yet?**

 **Me- Spoilers, dumbo.**

 **Leo- Awwww, you can tell me.**

 **Me- Nah.**

 **Beau- Aww, don't be mean to him. WAIT. He's not shown up yet?!**

 **Me- Um, moving on. Keep reading xoxo**

"Where _is_ he?" Beau muttered to herself. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled round.

"Woah, hon… You don't have to be so _aggressive_." Smirked Drew, tossing her brown hair behind her shoulders.

Beau rolled her green eyes. "What do you want, Drew?"

Drew put her hands up in surrender. "God. I was just going to say, you look like a _teensy_ bit of a weirdo, from sister to sister. You've been standing out here ever since Percy sent that Iris message saying that they were on their way back."

Beau looked around. Huh. She was the only person standing by the entrance to camp. "Um, Drew… How long has it been since the Iris message… _Hon?"_ She added, almost as an afterthought. No matter how horrible Drew was, Aphrodite's daughters had to stick together, even in times like this.

"Um… Two hours," whispered Drew, "look, hon… I know you're anxious to see if Leo's safe, but maybe you could let it go until they get back? Then you can do all that couples bonding stuff."

"Uh yeah. Thanks Drew." I said, truly thankful for the advice.

"S'ok." She replied, and then skipped off. Probably going to powder her nose.

I was about to walk to my cabin when I heard a rustling. A rustling turned into a louder rustling, and people started to gather around the spot around me, looking up at the sky.

Then, I saw it-The Argo II.

I ran to the front of the crowd, pushing and shoving. I could _finally_ see Leo!

The ship landed on the ground, sending dust flying _**everywhere.**_ And I mean **_everywhere_**. But I didn't care. I WAS GOING TO SEE LEO!

The drawbridge thingy ( _ **A/N: I have no c lue what they're called, but the things you use to get on and off of ships?)**_ lowered, and Percy came out. I ran straight to him and gave him a _massive_ hug. God, I'd missed Percy. He was one of my best friends- I loved him like a brother. He looked down at me, smiling. "PERCY! Oh my god, I've fricking missed you so fricking much!" I yelled.

"I've missed you more, B." He said back.

"Is Leo Ok? Is he safe? I mean, is everyone ok and safe? Not trying to sound like some obsessive girlfirend or something. Cos I'm not. Y'know. Anyway, I'm blabbing on..." Percy looked uncomfrotable, and his smile faltered. "... Percy?"

He didn't answer. Huh.

Annabeth walked out next, and we nodded to each other and smiled. Annabeth wasn't really a hugging kinda person.

She looked at me again, and did a double take. "Um, Percy? Did you, uh...?" She said, and she looked even more uncomfortable.

Percy just shook his head in response.

Annabeth nodded again, but at Percy. I felt a frown growing on my face.

"Um, what are you guys not telling me?"

I saw Piper, Jason, Nico, Reyna and a large Asian guy with a small girl gather around me. Their expressions were grim.

The small girl, who I later found out was called Hazel, said to me, "So, you're Beau?"

"Um, yeah aha. Not trying to be rude to you guys or anything (I'm thrilled that you're all back), but, where's Leo?

Piper stepped forward, and then I realised that she was crying.

"Beau, I don't know how to say this, but..." She shook her head and stepped back into Jason's arms, sobbing.

Jason shot her an anxious look, and said, "Beau, Leo's... Leo's... He's gone."

 **A/N:**

 **Me- Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's kinda short, but CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Well, not really, because we all know what happens next. *cue eyerolls EVERYWHERE***

 **Leo- Wait, am I... DEAD?!**

 **Me- Would you please shut your dam face?! (OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT PUN)**

 **Oh, and also, if you were wondering why this story is under PJO, just letting you know I couldn't find a HOO category.**

 **So yeah. Peace out xoxo :)**

 **P.S. Let me know if I've made any spelling/grammar errors. I hate it when I do that.**


	2. 2- Calypso

**A/N: Don't want to make this a long author's note, so I'll just say:  
Hope that-**

 **Leo- Hope what?**

 **Me- Let me finish my sentence, Leo. Anyway, I hope that you all liked the last chapter-**

 **Leo- Course they didn't. I died.**

 **Me- Well, do me a favour and go die then.**

 **Leo- Harsh.**

 **Me- I don't care. You keep interrupting me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter, and here's some more for you to devour.**

 **Keep reading xoxo**

"HA! HAHAHA… HA!" I laughed, rather un-sarcastically. "Where is he _really_?" I looked at the grim faces. Wow, who knew Percy was such a good actor?!

Percy stepped forward and touched my arm gently. I laughed. "I can't believe Leo expected me to believe this! Does everyone think I'm thick or something? Wait, don't answer that."

Finally, after an uncharacteristic silence, Percy said something. "Beau, you have to believe us. He… He's gone. He sacrificed himself to defeat Gaia. He's a hero. Beau…"

I felt everyone looking at me, and I realised this wasn't a joke. My eyes started to produce tears. I had flashbacks of all the times I'd spent with Leo: _him, making me eat my first taco; him, kissing me for the first time by the lake; me, making sarcastic jokes about him and Percy._

No. No. NO. He couldn't have left me. He would never.

I slowly turned around so that I was facing the direction of the cabin. "I… I have to go."

I paused, and then I ran as fast as I could to my cabin, the Aphrodite cabin. The run was short, and I slammed the door closed behind me, and collapsed onto my bed, a crying mess.

Five seconds later, I heard the door open. I ignored it. I could _not_ handle Drew. Not now, maybe not ever again.

Piper sank down next to me. "You know, he told me to say one thing to you before he sacrificed Gaia." I didn't reply, but I listened. "He said 'tell her I'll miss her. Tell her that she's the only one for me. Tell her that I'll love her forever and after."

I swallowed. "That doesn't change that he left, Piper. He left me, and now I'm a frigging blubbering frigging mess and that might not ever change. I never got to say goodbye, Piper." I started sobbing into my pillow.

Piper looked at her feet, and I realised that it wasn't fair to take it out on her. "I-I-I'm sorry, Pipes. But he left me. He LEFT ME."

She looked down at me, and finally said, in a fake, breezy voice, "You coming to dinner then?"

I looked away. "No. I'm not hungry."

Her eyes widened to the size of an owls'. "NO. There's no way I'm letting _that_ happen. You're always hungry. Come on, B."

"Gods, I'm not hungry. Leave me alone. _Please_. Please, Pipes." I said/sobbed.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You know, this is my cabin too, Beau. I have a right to…"

At that moment, Vae, a daughter of Aphrodite burst into the cabin, breathless.

"Beau! It's Leo! He's back!" She said, panting.

My eyes widened, and so did Piper's. Not bragging or anything, but mine were a little wider than Piper's.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed past Vae and sprinted to the camp entrance, faster than I'd ever ran before.

When I finally reached it, I saw him. I stopped abruptly. He was here. He wasn't dead. He was _here_ , with me. I ran straight up to him, and hugged him. "Leo… I've missed you _so much_. Oh my gods… Where did you go? Where were you? Oh, never mind. I love you! Never go away from me agai…"

For the third time today, I stopped abruptly, because there was a beautiful girl coming off Festus, which I assumed Leo had travelled back to camp on. She had flowing, blonde hair, and was tall (not as tall as Leo) and was slim. Gods, she was breathtaking.

I looked at the girl, and then back to Leo. He looked guilty, and I frowned. The girl was frowning too, and she looked quite confused.

"Um, Leo…? What's going on?" I said, quietly.

Because I already knew.

 **A/N: Oooooooooo, CLIFFHANGERRRRR! Sorry, I'm so mean. Anyway, I properly hate Leo for hurting Beau's feelings now. Any reviews, guys? Anyway, hope you liked it! :)**

 **Peace out biatches xoxo**


	3. IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!

**I AM REALLY SORRY, BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE- I AM UPDATING TOMORROW!** **THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!** **A/N: First of all, thanks for all the love and support off of phsyconerdgirl, and for the ramp thing. I literally had no clue! xx** **Second, I have lived up to my promise and have updated every Sunday/Monday! I am acctually really proud of myself.** **P.S. Who else is loving The Chainsmoker's new song, Just Like This? Loving the Achilles reference at the start!** **P.P.S. I don't just write fanfiction, so I was thinking of creating my own website where I publish my non-fanfiction stories? Let me know what you think?** **_ALSO, CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD STORIES AT fangirlxoxox !_** ****_**Peace out biatches! xoxo**_


End file.
